


Late Sometimes

by Auddish



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Art, F/F, MINI mini fic, they have a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddish/pseuds/Auddish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art fill for the Steven Universe New Years Fest :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VioletTheHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletTheHero/gifts).



> Fill for VioletTheHero! Hope you enjoy and have a great end of year !
> 
> Also unbeta'd so excuse that :x

Peridot sighed in agitation while checking the time on her phone. Lapis was late, and while this wasn't something out of the ordinary, she usually showed up within five minutes if food was expected.

Twenty minutes past and Peridot considers ordering food so this trip wasn't a total waste. Just as she moves to wave down a server, Lapis strolls up to the table, attempting to look at least a little sheepish.

“Hey, sorry” she pulls out one of the chairs and sits down, giving that little smile she always does. “I overslept”.

Peridot huffs a little, pocketing her phone. “It's three in the afternoon; you asked me here, you could at least show up on time”.

Lapis rubbed the back of her neck “I know I'm sorry, you know how I am with alarm clocks”. Peridot gives her a pointed look, she’s ready to voice her complaints further until a finger pokes her cheek.

“C’mon don’t be like that Peri, lunch is on me this time.” The swimmer sticks out her tongue and Peridot fights off a blush. Her earlier annoyance easily slipping away with Lapis’ typical teasing affections.

“You mean dinner, clod”.

Lapis just grins, trailing a finger lightly down Peridot’s cheek before waving towards a server.

[](http://imgur.com/9NEAxgQ)


End file.
